In recent, a service of distributing live content through a network has been spreading. The live content is also called Internet live broadcasting.
A distributor who distributes the live content may take communication with a viewer during live broadcasting to increase the number of viewers in some cases. For example, it is considered that the distributor collects an image photographed by the viewer, and uses the image in distribution.
However, even when the distributor makes a request for the viewer to perform photographing and to transmit photographed image data, the request is likely to be denied. The reason for this is that an interval for determination is given to the viewer. On the other hand, when the distributor guides the viewer with a motive having entertainment characteristics, the viewer is likely to agree a photographing action. Accordingly, it is preferable to make collection a photographed image from the viewer smooth by introducing a motive having entertainment characteristics.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a photograph print providing apparatus that is used in a game center. The apparatus performs guidance with voice and an animation in correspondence with a photographing course that is selected, and performs repetitive photographing such as 10 shots and 6 shots.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an apparatus that performs auto-photographing with predetermined voice or a pose set as a trigger. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a control unit performs short-range radio communication based on Bluetooth (registered trademark) with an imaging unit to perform remote auto-photographing.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2006-58798    [Patent Literature 2] JP-A-2016-72673